


Extracurriculars

by warsfeil



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warsfeil/pseuds/warsfeil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"So," Akashi said, finally, sounding as though he was about to embark on a discussion of the differences between a quadrilateral and a rhombus to a particularly obtuse student. "Do you want a blowjob after this, or?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extracurriculars

Akashi's pen met the edge of his notebook. Once. Twice. A third time. Mayuzumi looked at him, a sidelong glance that was simultaneously deeply irritated and too exasperated to actually care about anything short of the apocalypse (and even that wasn't guaranteed). Akashi looked back at Mayuzumi, careful eye contact without turning his head. Deliberately, he tapped his pen again.

Mayuzumi slapped his hand down on the pen before Akashi could tap it again. It was a quick enough motion that no one noticed, aside from the girl ahead of them, who glanced back at them with a critical look. 

Waving his hand gently in apology, Akashi offered a smile to the girl, who continued looking at them suspiciously for a long moment before slowly turning back around. The professor's lecture was hardly enthralling-- it wasn't even a proper course, or Akashi and Mayuzumi would never have wound up in it at the same time. Mayuzumi couldn't care less about the current state of the university and what they were going to try to accomplish moving forward. He could care about a lot of things, but none of them were that, and most of them involved being at home. There were rumors on the internet about an OVA for A Clockwork Apple and Honey and Little Sister, and he really wanted to stay on top of that.

With his pen still trapped between Mayuzumi's fingers, Akashi seemed to be running out of options on what to do to entertain himself. Mayuzumi couldn't blame him, but he'd never admit it.

"So," Akashi said, finally, sounding as though he was about to embark on a discussion of the differences between a quadrilateral and a rhombus to a particularly obtuse student. "Do you want a blowjob after this, or?"

Mayuzumi paused. The girl ahead of them dropped her pencil, tried to pretend like it hadn't been because she was eavesdropping, and then dove after it in a flurry of motion that made a ripple of interest flow through the classroom. By the time she sat back in her seat, she was a far brighter red than either of the boys behind her.

Mayuzumi sighed. "Yeah," he agreed. "I guess so."

The girl's pencil fell again, but she didn't retrieve it.

\--

As far as pre-planning went, Mayuzumi knew he wasn't going to win any awards for this one. Neither of them had apartments very close to the school, nor close to each other-- which was intentional, on Mayuzumi's part, as he liked to make sure Akashi knew. Which meant that it was a good thing Akashi had been assisting a teacher and had a key to her office.

"We have about fifteen minutes," Akashi said, glancing at his watch as he sank to his knees. He didn't seem to mind the hard tile floor, but Mayuzumi was willing to bet he'd feel it later. Akashi raised his hands to Mayuzumi's belt, smiling very much like a house cat that had recently murdered a catnip mouse. "That should be more than long enough for you."

"Shut up," Mayuzumi said, jerking his belt off before Akashi could. Akashi gave him a mildly reproachful look, which quickly faded into a look of deep content (and mild pain) when Mayuzumi threaded his fingers into Akashi's hair. Mayuzumi had no doubt that Akashi could make him come in under fifteen minutes, but the idea of taking longer and playing with the idea of getting caught-- well, it'd be far more awkward for the great Akashi Seijuurou to get caught on his knees than it would be for Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi was going to graduate soon; he didn't care what anyone thought, and he doubted it'd be enough to stop him from graduating on time.

The idea meant that Mayuzumi was fully hard without Akashi having to bother to do much work with his hands. Given the amused look on Akashi's face, he clearly found it a lot more funny than Mayuzumi did-- but the emperor was on his knees, and Mayuzumi was leaning comfortably back against the sociology professor's desk, so he couldn't be too irritated about it.

Akashi was delicate with his tongue, nothing but teasing-licks and noises that were designed specifically to drag things out. He was playing with the clock far more than Mayuzumi was, and it looked like Mayuzumi wouldn't even have to try to hold back to push their time limit to the brink. It was as much a good thing as a bad thing-- the denial of pleasure when he it was so close was a torture in its own way, and Akashi _knew_ it, damn him, that was probably half the reason he'd put the time limit in place.

"Hey," Mayuzumi said, accompanying his words with a harsh jerk of Akashi's hair. Akashi made a noise in the back of his throat, but it was up in the air whether it was pain or pleasure. Mayuzumi figured it was a little bit of both. "I agreed to a blowjob, not you being a tease."

Akashi might have smiled, if he didn't have his lips wrapped around Mayuzumi's cock. It was still weird, for Mayuzumi to look down on Akashi and see two red eyes, to see fewer traces of the hurricane he'd come to know as Akashi Seijuurou in the sharp lines of his face. He had to admit, though, this other Akashi looked just as good on his knees, and Mayuzumi didn't feel like deciphering the explicit differences right then.

Akashi, though, took Mayuzumi's words to heart. He doubled down his efforts on Mayuzumi. They'd slept together often enough that it could almost, Mayuzumi was loathe to admit, be called _a thing_ , relationship status currently hovering around "complicated" with an occasional segue into "I want to be friends with benefits with your friends with benefits". The end result of more liaisons that Mayuzumi was comfortable admitting to was that Akashi knew, with startling accuracy, exactly how to get Mayuzumi off.

Mayuzumi tried -- he really tried -- to hold out, to keep Akashi down there as long as possible, but every time he pulled Akashi's hair Akashi just moaned vibrations _straight_ into his dick, and even when Mayuzumi thrust hard down his throat Akashi just re-balanced himself and _took it_ and fuck if that wasn't hot, too. 

At fourteen minutes and thirty-seven seconds, Mayuzumi came with a grunt of irritation that even the pleasurable haze of orgasm couldn't disguise. By fourteen minutes and fifty-two seconds, Akashi had dutifully tucked Mayuzumi back into his pants, redone his belt, and turned to face the door as it opened and a slightly bewildered sociology professor walked in.

"Ah," she said, and Mayuzumi was glad that he was hard to notice even in a post-orgasm state. 

"I'm sorry, I brought a friend with me. We were going to go out tonight with some friends, but I wanted to make sure you didn't need anything graded," Akashi said, and Mayuzumi wondered how thick the taste of semen was, in Akashi's mouth, because he'd swallowed like a champion. Mayuzumi hadn't even _noticed_.

"Oh, that's fine," the teacher said, accepting the story like it wasn't suspicious to find two college students standing in front of her desk. She looked at Mayuzumi like she had only just realized he was there, and then, just as quickly, discarded him as unimportant, her attention on Akashi. "You can go out with your friends tonight, Akashi-kun; I think I'll be all right for one day."

She offered him a wink. Mayuzumi tried not to make a face, quietly excused himself knowing that she would automatically agree to something she only barely registered, and waited outside the office for Akashi to finish disentangling himself from pleasantries.

"You owe me," Mayuzumi said, once Akashi was outside the classroom.

"Do I?" Akashi asked, and his tone was entirely too innocent.

"Yeah," Mayuzumi said. "We're going to your place."

Akashi seemed perfectly content to lead the way -- probably, Mayuzumi figured, because he was hiding his own hard-on, but it was going to have the same end result: Akashi on his knees for a second time in the same day, preferably bent over something. 

At least it was more interesting than class.

**Author's Note:**

> there was a tumblr post about a student asking someone else if they wanted a blowjob in the most bored manner ever during a lecture and i was like "it's mayuaka." and so i wrote it. that's it that's my entire excuse. dedicated to moff and kit, bc without them i would have like 500% less mayuaka in my life and then where would we be? 
> 
> i'm sorry that this is neither particularly sexy nor particularly well-edited. please rest assured that mayuzumi and akashi went home and had a lot of hot sex and akashi got rug burn on both knees and mayuzumi had to explain away some awkward hickies and kuroko silently judged both of them over his milkshake.


End file.
